


Sanders Sides One-Shots!

by Virgilismyson



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virgilismyson/pseuds/Virgilismyson
Summary: All shots will be in a certain AU





	1. HALLOWEEEEEN

**Author's Note:**

> Just know, I’m this fic, Pat and Lo are married

Virgil was having an amazing time, with his boyfriend, Princey, Making Halloween costumes Virgil just finished and pulled the mask over his face, pushing the blue wig, over his eyes “Do I have to wear this?” Roman asked holding up the fake nose, Virgil asked him to wear “U gotta match Larry’s”  ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~“What?, do u have a nose fetish?”~~ Virg frowned “this fic is suppose to be PG, Ro” Virg pulled up the ripped red jeans, and pulled on the grey sweater, to complete the costume “So!, do I look like Sal Fisher?” Virgil asked Roman “a gayer Sal Fisher” Ro answered, Virg rolled his eyes Ro put on the Sanity Falls shirt, Virgil bought him! Virgil walked into the hallway, only to walk into Patton! “Ah!” Patton shrieked at Virg’s spooky mask “Patton!, it’s me!” Virg yelled lifting up the mask, only for Logan to Yeet himself down the hallway, screaming about protecting his husband “Jesus, Logan!!” Virg said to the usually stoic side “sorry everyone” Logan said, sheepishly, adjusting his tie “What the feck just happened” Ro walked into the hallway, rubbing his eyes

 

”I don’t even know”

 

 

(this mini story was crap, I just wanted to write about Virg dressed up as Sal Fisher

 

comments? I love feedback)

 

 


	2. Ardeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil totally writes Ardeth and Jonathan fan fiction

(Yes, i know I should be updating my smut book, and I will!  
But I don’t know, I have 0 motivation  
Also, I use a lot of gay lingo in here )

“Whatcha writing, Bro?”  
Virgil was startled out of his brainstorming, by his younger brother Remy, quickly clicking off his phone   
“Nothing!”   
“Hmmm” was all Remy, the sass queen said before he (sister) snatched Virgil’s phone “HEY!” “Sister snatched ur weave” Virgil’s other brother Parker said (u know, from silence and duality??? No, ok) “Give it back, Rem!!!” Virgil chased the sass boy around “Never!” Remy, somehow leaped on top of the fridge “what the fuck?!” Virg yelled trying to snatch his phone back, while Rem easily opened Virgil’s phone, with his very guessable password “RoMaNo<33” tO represent his boyfriend, Remy starts reading allowed “Ardeth knew his maji tribe would never approve of his love for the Englishman-“ “REMY STOP!” Virgil yelled, as Remy hopped down from the fridge, running around the sofa “but, he couldn’t deny his feelings for John!- scandoloussssss!” Remy yelled as Parker laughed in the background “What’s going on here?” Roman ran down the stairs “Virgil wrote ‘The Mummy’ fanfiction!” “MAJOR OOF RIHT THERE” Roman screeched 

 

“What the actual fuck” Logan asked Patton from the other room

 

What was this chapter?


End file.
